User talk:PVX-Thunda/Archive 3
#1. first #2. your a nig #3. i accept user of the week whatever it is. # Effin Anal 22:14, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :You don't really accept.. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:17, 15 September 2008 (EDT) You dont get permaed for spamming. -Jax010//healingp=0 23:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) When you make the guild, post the name of it on Tab's talk and make your allegiance Kurzick so you can join alliance. -- Guild of ' 15:52, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Blackened made the guild, but anyway, you join Crow's guild? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 15:58, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::I did. Rawr was way too boring and inactve. -- Guild of ' 15:59, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::Mkay, well join Blackened's guild if you ever get bored of that one, and we'll ally with you, we're in a 1.6 mil kurz pve obsest alliance, with a guild called Soviet Republics USSR. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:01, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Screw PvE scrubs and join Tab Smash alliance. We got 60k Kurz faction and have the bonuses of frequent boners and funnies. -- Guild of ' 16:02, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::<3, yeah we will once Blackened logs on. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:03, 19 September 2008 (EDT): ::::::Guess what, the leader of zZz sent me an email saying that my name had been lost in the reorder and they were unable to reinvite me. Basically, the same day I left zZz they had reformation and they forgot I left so they thought i would want to rejoin their new guild. I might. -Jax010//healingp=0 16:10, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Idea Pretty random, but: 3X Magebane Smashers 1X Icy Shackles Snarer (Can have 2 Tridents or 2 Shackles as variant) 1X Water Trident Snarer 1X WoH 1X RC 1X Shadowform assassin. This probably is super-fucking wierdass shit, but basically the idea is to have the entire team camp back at base and stop any attacks on the base with the help of NPCs, and billions of KDs prevents the other team from ever touching your lord. The Shadowform sin goes in and suicide bombs the lord, over and over without care for his own survivability. He can do this 4 times total, take something like this: Arcane Echo, Shadowform, Golden Fox Strike, Wild Strike, Nine Tail Strike (or Death blossom), Feinged Neurality, Dash, some other random skill like an IAS or Assassin's Remedy or something. Kinda abuses the new system, since they will inevitably have to heal/prot the lord as you will have ~35 seconds to smack him. And flaggers don't matter, because who gives a crap if your enemy gets a morale boost in a situation like this. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:56, 25 September 2008 (EDT) You could even bring frenzy as a consta-IAS on the sin since you wont be hit anyways. -Jax010//healingp=0 19:00, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :that's 3 profs jax. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 19:02, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::... 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:05, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::Lol. -Jax010//healingp=0 22:56, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) We need a brave monk for r3k gvg with a 6/2 split. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:38, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Wow too much to drink. Meant to go on Jax's page. ::Oh yeah, suure ^_^. -Jax010//healingp=0 12:21, 30 September 2008 (EDT) AHHHHH :::stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOO MY GUILD IS BEING INVADED BY PVX MEMBERS AGAIN /wrist -Jax010//healingp=0 19:37, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) So whats been going on in the 5 million years i havent been on? -Jax010//healingp=0 21:51, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) prot me but wahtsup Brian 11:56, 1 January 2009 (EST) :stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Dear Thunda: Try to be on gws sometime between 3:00 and 4:00 pm EST tomorrow, some srs sht is going to go down. I may possibly need you to do something for me irl, it will be srs lulz. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:51, 27 January 2009 (EST) :I do not play gws anymore, and I rarely come on this wiki, so contacting me here is generally a poor decision. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 19:31, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::i will have to fix msn then --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:33, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::stfu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 22:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) DOOD IM B& they took away my 30k and possibly my ektos too. I am rather distraught. 71 hours. 02:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :shut up faggot 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) sup You're soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo baed. ~ Big sysop 12:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Go back to eating chicken and stealing bikes? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 15:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::nou ~ Big sysop 15:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Dnt worry big, thunda is a stalker...he somehow got my ign somewhere (idk where) and stalks me now --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :bottom of the page and I'm pretty sure you're the one who keeps pming me, not me pming you. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::STALKER McSTALK FACE....i was sitting in HA doing nothing n u find me and add me and go "hi dark chaos" tell me thats not /stalk ? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) El Oh El You Frenzy into the ele shrine with no prot (I didn't even know you were taking Frenzy so I didn't have any big prot) BUT YOU WON'T EVEN ATTACK THE MESMER SHRINE WITHOUT WAITING FOR ME?!?! You know they only have wand damage to hurt warriors right? Misery Says Moo 23:00, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :The ele shrine was a test to see how fast I could get myself blown up and I was waiting for conjure to end at the mes shrine ^________^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Congratulations, you blew up fast ^_________^ Misery Says Moo 23:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::^_________^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Your sig is too big. Fix it or I ban k? ~ Big sysop 02:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I realized that I needed a hard prot and infuse everytime I play with Big, Mattie or Thunda. Tycn is the only frontliner I know that kills the ele shrine without needing hard prots. 02:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) @Big, the sig on Dannys talk or this one? And @ip, I only need hard prots when I run frenzy :< 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Any sig you use. Ur baed. ~ Big sysop 02:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :It's really a pain because I have to constantly micro the infuse to maintain prot spirit on you guys since I heard sitting in frenzy is good. 02:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::@Big, ym, and ip, are you mr alex? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, just checked WHOIS and says you're from Singapore, hello Pika. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 03:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Tum tum tum I can't login in school. 03:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Account Hello. Do you own ? If so, please start using that one and we'll get the edits from here moved over. Angela (talk) 03:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is me, the account is just going to have to be unbanned. Thanks a bunch! (this is Thunda, iphone isn't letting me log in now.) Hi Thunda People tend to rate non-meta builds as bad nowadays, don't feel sad :(19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 21:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's just one of those many lolpvx's. ^_^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::gotta love how even if it counters the current meta, it's not meta, so it's bad.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:32, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::y u so bad thunda ~ Big sysop 10:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Gotta love it how clueless people rant on and on about issues they have no idea of. Right ikimono? 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 12:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::stupid shitty meta and its gay builds --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 14:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) pce niga msn almost fixed --'Oj'▲' ' 20:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :fixed, frank.caps@hotmail.com --'Oj'▲' ' 21:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) why rate on builds when u cant./dont. play? 02:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :why does it matter? -- Drah 02:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::because thats like someone form another country who lives somehwere else voting for our presedent. 02:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sure some people in france are more knowledgeable about US politics and would be better suited for electing our president than some of the voters in the US. your logic is flawed. 03:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :are you implying that people play builds before they rate them? --'Oj'▲' ' 21:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::i do 22:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::nearly no one else does, because it usually is not necessary --'Oj'▲' ' 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/692/giveafuckmeter2ik.gif 02:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Me. U. Hey, you can't quit without deciding our 1v1 duel in Ranger! Noob. -Jax010 02:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :He got perma'd. Life 02:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::So why the fuck does Anet have a filter then? Yet they set banning to AUTO-PILOT for the kiddies to play with by way of /report? Sad to see players get permabanned for some stupid shit like that. Gee, these 11 year olds sure know how to keep GW1 populated and active. /endsarcasm --BlazingBurdy 14:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Stop trolling Blazingburdy, it's annoying--Relyk 10:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :/wave--Relyk 02:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) the image you just uploaded what the fuck. permaban maybe? + ℓγssάή 00:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :not like i dont have over 9000 proxies lolol 00:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::goatse <3 also, do like me, copy your sig and sign after it with 5 tilde's for up-to-date timestamping, to furtherly shit on your ban.. --'-Chaos-' 12:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) wb no more IP trolling on 71.blabla? Gringo 02:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :c! 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Change your sig--Relyk 07:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I would but I cbf 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC)